Wounded Angel
by DarkRanger12
Summary: After the final battle above Triol, one pilot retreats into herself. Many years pass until she receives an invitation to return to that what she truly loves and desires. Her healing begins on a Unity government backed colony, Earl. Authors note. This is a multi series cross over and will contain Yuri.


Wounded Angel

written by Darkranger12 and Shanjayell

Chapter One

Macross is copyrighted to Studio Nue, Mai Otome is copyrighted to Sunrise, Strike witches is copyrighted to Gonzo and The Melancoly of Haruhi Suzumiya is copyrighted to Kyoto Animation. We don't own the rights to the characters. Thecopyright owners do. We're just borrowing them for a while. Also this story may include yuri.

** **** 16:00GST May 6th 2117 AD ******

A medium sized passenger ship cruised slowly towards a blue green world. The silver and gray Eagle class starliner, carrying 400 passengers in all, slowly manuevered through lanes of traffic and passed by larger commercial ships as it made its way to its destination. The Eagle continued on as the starlight shown on it hull as it passed by dozens of cruisers which belonged to the UN SPACY as well as the planets own defense forces.

As the ship traveled closer and closer to its destination, one of its passengers glanced through a history textbook. She wore comfortable clothes, had copper skin and her hair pulled into a ponytail. She frowned thoughtfully as she flipped page after page until she was finished with with the chapter that she was looking though. She was about to start another chapter when a holoscreen appeared in front of her.

"May I have you attention please," The stewardess smiled sunnily as she made a ship wide announcement. "We have now reached Low Earth Orbit. However, due to traffic at Wind City spaceport, our arrival time has been pushed back to two hours. We're sorry about this delay."

The copper skinned woman sighed and reached over to retract her port holes sunshade and glances out at the world below her. She regarded the blue green world thoughtfully for a while then sighed. "Earl huh? I hope this planet won't be as troublesome as the last one."  
07:30 GST May 8th 2115 AD Earl, Windbloom, Garderobe Academy.

The copper skinned woman slipped out of the six wheeled limo and took in her surroundings. The campus, situated awayfrom Wind city and on the coast, was quite large and had various structures dotting its campus. On the coast side was a rebuilt aerodrome, housing fighter trainers and the support staff they needed. A abandoned fortress had been converted to the flight school's headquarters, with rooms for the teachers, class rooms and other featrures. Dormatories and other buildings marked the border between the flight school and the rest of the academy, where students lived and headed either to classes in the academy or flight training in the fortress.

"So big..." Dustine hummed thoughtfully.

"Long time no see, old friend," A familiar voice from her past called out. "Welcome to UN Spacy's Garderrobe Academy."

Dustine turned towards the voice with a smiled tugging at her lips "Shizuru! Long time no see."

"Indeed," Shizuru nodded and pulled Dustine into a hug. "Its been a while. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Dustine smiled as they embraced. Dustine mmmed softly then blushed when she felt a hand on her rear. "Watch the hands."

"Sorry, old habit," Shizuru smiled contritely. The brown haired woman pulled away from her then gestured to the academy gate. "Shall we go?"

"Lets," Dustine nodded and the pair walked together.

"Its been ages." Shizuru nodded then pointed out. "We really do need to catch up."

"We do," Dustine agreed, glancing at the brown haired woman. "Thanks for the letters by the way. They've been a real help."

"Don't mention it," Shizuru nodded as she lead Dustine through a gaudy enterance. The walkways between buildings were busy with students wearing dress uniforms.

"Not bad," Dustine nodded then eyed her as a group of female cadets walked past them. "But why do the girls have short skirts. Shouldn't they be at least knee length."

"That wasn't my fault!" Shizuru replied all to quickly. "The shipment from the manufacturer was the wrong size, and we had to improvise. Really."

"Right," Dustine nodded, not really believing her. She was about to suggest that they order another set when she spotted a squadron of variable geometry winged exo-suits banking towards them. "Are those..."

"...Ex-Gears? Yes. We've been using them for quite some time now." Shizuru nodded as the armored figures practiced a maneuver above them. Two of the suits collided with eachother and plummeted towards the ground, only to be rescued by two supervising teachers. "Nice catch."

"Not bad," Dustine nodded then asked. "Who's supervising up there."

"Sarah and Yukariko," Shizuru said calmy "They supervise the younger students."

"Sarah? Sarah Gallagher?" Dustine blinked then smiled. "I remember meeting her, I think. She was WAY too fond of the cloak function on the shadow alpha's and betas."

"Still is," Shizuru said ruefully.

"Really now..." Dustine hummed then glanced at her. "So, you have full flight training at the academy?"

"Yes," Shizuru nodded then confided. "However, due to various reasons we're in need of a advanced tactical instructor."

"I see," Dustine nodded then asked. "Would I get to fly real fighters?"

"Yes," Shizuru nodded then smiled. "You'll be able to fly some of our prototypes too."

"Oooh," Dustine purred, then realized she should be playing hard to get. Shizuru grinned impishly, knowing she had hooked her. Dustine grumbled and asked reluctantly. "What's the pay like?"

"Well, we obviously can't match your company," Shizuru admitted, then offered. "But we'll try to compensate you for your time. Plus, there are bonuses."

"Bonuses?" Dustine blinked. "What sort of bonuses are we talking about."

"We'll discuss those after we meet with Natsuki, all right," Shizuru smiled then wrapped her arm around Dustine's at an intersection and guided her towards the academies administration building.

"Damn it, Shizuru..." Dustine muttered

"Patience, patience," Shizuru said, "all will be revealed."

******* Later *******

"Its good to see you again Natsuki," Dustine sighed as she embraced the dark haired woman in a spacious office. "It seems you're doing well for yourself."

"Its not a bad position, but it has its downsides," Natsuki noted then asked her. "How about you how're you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess," Dustine sighed then frowned as she passed a document to her. "I just don't like being cooped up in an office all the time. Its boring work. Here's my tranfer papers, Natsuki.""

"Thanks," Natsuki nodded, slipped back behind her desk and sat down. She looked over the document then looked back up. "Looks like everything is in order. You're still working with Archangel, correct?"

"Correct," Dustine nodded.

"Very well, we'll adjust your schedule accordingly," Natsuki nodded. "You do realize of course that you'll have to forefeit some of your responsibilies at your families company. Do you not?"

"Wait..." Dustine blinked, then frowned. "Does that mean I'm being re-activated."

"Semi-active duty, actually," Shizuru noted "We respect your commitment to your family's company, and we'll do our best to work around it."

"I appreciate that," Dustine nodded then sighed. "Elder sister won't be to happy with this though."

"I can imagine," Natsuki hummed then noted. "She wasn't happy with you transfering to the the UN Spacy Air Reserve, either."

"No she wasn't," Dustine sighed, thought for a moment then looked at her warily. "Still this is rather sudden, isn't it? Why bring me in as a teacher this fast? Haruka said something, but..."

"We had to dismiss a teacher, with prejudice." Natsuki frowned. "We may be pressing charges."

"THAT bad?" Dustine looked startled, "What happened?"

"Shido was pressuring senior students to use their family connections to help him advance, or he threatened to fail them," Shizuru revealed. "One of those students finally reported him to us."

"That was very brave," Dustine noted. "What was his or her name?"

"Her names Nina, Nina Wang," Natsuki nodded. "She's very capable and very honorable."

"She's also a member of your advanced tactics class," Shizuru noted then asked. "Would you like to see the class roster?"

"Yes please," Dustine nodded.

"Here it is," Shizuru handed the document over.

"Lets see," Dustine hummed softy, blinked a bit then frowned; recognizing some of the names and faces. "H-hey...some of the are from the 501st Advanced Tactical Squadron."

"You know them?" Natsuki blinked.

"Yeah, we helped fit out the 501st before things really hit the fan," Dustine noted, scowling as she perused the list."Why is Minna a non-comm officer now?"

"The 501st got hit recently during a patrol mission," Natsuki sighed then shook her head. "Their squadron leader was shot down by rogue battlesuits."

"Damn," Dustine sighed then glanced at the dark haired headmistress. "How's she holding up?"

"She's healing but it'll take some time," Natsuki nodded then provided. "You'll be helping get her back into a fighter."

"I'll do my best," Dustine nodded then wondered. "I thought the nanite booster could fix anything?"

"Aside from decapitation, yes," Natsuki nodded "But you lose muscle strength from disuse, and get coordination problems."

"...and what about Mio?" Dustine asked.

"She's had some problems adjusting. She took command during the crisis, and they needed her to stay on because of lack of replacements."

"Bet she did well," Dustine noted.

"She did, but the admirals weren't ready to Mustang her just yet." Shizuru provided. "So she's here taking command qualifications..."

"I see," Dustine nodded thoughtfully then looked at Natsuki. "The Transfer papers said I'd be working with a test flight squadron as well. So, who am I working with?"

Shizuru picked up some papers from the desk, "Here's the pilots in the squad of test pilots we've assembled."

"Let me see..." Dustine murmured then gasped. "How the hell did Midori get her wings back?! She buzzed the presidental palace."

"She IS a heroine of the war." Shizuru noted then shrugged her shoulders. "However, they DID make her promise to never ever do it again."

Dustine and Natsuki exchanged a glance, wondering how long THAT would last.

"I see, well at least Mai and Sarah are here, so thats good," Dustine sighed then frowned a bit. "Who the hell are these kids?"

"Potential aces to grow under your exemplary guidence?" Shizuru smiled.

"Can the flattery, Shizuru," Dustine sighed then scratched her head. "I guess it'll be okay...but who's the dark skinned woman? Another student?"

"That's Rika Minami," Natsuki smiled proudly. "She's one of our best battroid marksmen to date...she also teaches marksmanship at this school."

"How do you snipe in a battloid?"

"Ask that after she shoots you from right across the battlefield." Natsuki chuckled

"I'm not sure she could..." Dustine answered a bit smugly.

"Were you at the battle of Tau Sigma?" Natsuki mused.

"Yeah, the enemy force just collapsed after the leader..." Dustine trailed off. "SHE was the one who shot the leader?!"

"Yeah," Natsuki nodded.

"Okay, I'm impressed," Dustine conceded.

Any more questions?" Natsuki asked

"Not really," Dustine shook her head then sighed as she weighed her options. "When do I start teaching my class on Advanced Tactics?"

"You'll settle into your new office on the 9th and start teaching on the 10th," Natsuki answered crisply then glanced up at her. "Fair?"

"Fair," Dustine said as she left, "If I you haven't heard from me in twenty four hours...come rescue me. They'll probably haul my ass in to the Earl branch office, first."

"Rescuing her from one of the top five security companies?" Natsuki arched an eyebrow. "That's going to be one hell of a job."

"We'll think of something," Shizuru offered reassuringly.

******* 20:33 GST Eden, Archangel Building, CEO's office ********

A copper skinned woman sat in a dimly lit office, going over a report when her phone wrang. She sighed and tapped a button on the phone wondering what it could be.

"Sir, you have a phone call," Caroline, Erika Ageni's assistant, spoke up over the line. "Its not urgent but its from a family member. She says its important."

Erika sighed. It had been a long day, and she suspected it was gonna get even longer.

"Thank you, Caroline," Erika said, "Who is it?"

"Its Dustine, ma'am." Caroline answered.

"I'll take it," Erika sighed then keyed up a holo window. Dustine's appearance was normal but she looked worried.

"Dustine, it's late," Erika smiled tiredly, "Is something wrong?"

Dustine paused over the line "There's no easy way to say this... I'm leaving the company. Part time, anyway."

"For what?" Erika asked evenly.

"A teaching position at Windbloom Academy," Dustine confessed. "I'm being semi-activated."

"Garderrobe...?" Erika blinked then scowled at the younger woman. "that's a UN SPACY academy, Dustine. I thought you were done with this foolishness."

Dustines jaw clenched a bit then challenged her older sister. "...and is remaining in the reserves being foolish, elder sister. Because I haven't given up on them."

"Yes..." Erika answered crisply.

"You thought differently, once," Dustine pointed out.

"And I learned from my mistake!" Erika shot back.

"Listen elder sister," Dustine sighed. "Theres a squadron who need guidance and leadership and the headmistress thinks I'm the person for the job."

"...and you think so too?" Erika inquired evenly. Dustine nodded wordlessly, causing Erika to sigh. "You do realize your decision will have an effect on your future at Archanel, do you not?"

"I do," Dustine nodded then sighed. "Sister please, there are veterans of the Triolian War at the academy that need me."  
"Very well," Erika sighed and shook her head. "I'll keep in touch. Good night."

"Good night," Dustine nodded before Erika cut the link.

The older copperskinned woman thought for a moment then tapped the phone again. "Caroline... contact the Earl building. Tell Elizabteth that she's the new Earl branch chief. Understood?"

"Will do," Caroline answered her, paused then asked hesitantly. "Is everything all right, sir? I know you wanted Dustine out of the military..."

"True," Erika sighed then nodded. "As the saying goes you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make them drink."

"Well said, sir," Caroline nodded then mused. "Are you going to keep tabs on her like you did last time."

"I wasn't spying," Erica sighed then hummed. "I guess I'll have her work with Elza or Saki."  
"Saki?" Caroline blinked then smiled abit thoughtfully. "Oh! the CEO of Stonewell Bellcom ? Well played, sir. Your little sister likes variable fighters after all."

"Indeed," Erica nodded. "Make the calls right away, Caroline."

"Yes sir," Caroline replied.

"Stop calling me sir," Erica sighed.

"I will try to, sir," Caroline murmured then cut the link.

Erica shook her head and put the handset down. "Little sister, your just too stubborn at times."

**21:33 GST Earl, Windbloom, 41st floor of Archangel's Earl office**

Dustine hummed thoughtfully as she sat in a relatively medium sized suite. In the copper skinned woman's hands was her class roster. She studied the roster thoroughly; memorizing the names and faces of the returning pilots before slipping off to bed. She smiled thoughtfully at some of the faces then nodded. "It'll be good seeing Trude, Erica and Shirley again. Seems like they haven't changed a bit."

However, a knock on the door broke Dustine's train of thought; causing her to frown thoughtfully. "Now who could that be at this time of night?"

She slipped out of her seat, walked to the suites door and answered it. "Yes? May help you?"

The slender brunette wearing a dark two-piece pantsuit smiled and winked at her. "Long time no see, cousin."

"Saki?!" Dustine blinked then reached out to hug her family member. "Its been ages! How are you?"

"I can't complain," Saki smiled as they hugged in the doorway. She grinned as her hands slipped down Dustine's sides. "Can't complain at all."

"Watch the hands Saki," Dustine growled when she felt a hand palm her left cheek.

She shook her head and thought to herself 'Geez, groped twice in one day...in the same place no less.'

"Sorry," Saki said, but she didn't sound terribly apologetic. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Dustine nodded then sighed as she gestured to the boxes that arrived earlier in the day. "Pardon the mess. I'm still unpacking.."  
"Eh, I've seen worse. Like my office." Saki noted.

"You still file via the 'put it in a pile' method?" Dustine asked disapprovingly

"It works," Saki shrugged as they sat down on a comfortable couch. She turned to Dustine and grinned at her. "So, I heard that you've been semi-activated and stationed at Garderobe, right?"

"Yeah," Dustine nodded.

"Bwa-ha ha ha!" Saki laughed heartily. "I bet big sister liked THAT."

"Don't gloat..." Dustine sighed.

"Heh," The brunette smirked then leaned against her. "Don't pout. Erika needs these little dissapointments in life to keep her humble."

"Hm. Maybe." Dustine nodded then sighed. "Her successes do tend to outnumber the failures."

"Anyway..." Saki sighed then asked her bluntly. "Are you going to be okay working with me? I know I'm not well liked by most of the family."

Dustine blinked at that, not getting the news until now...then smiled. "Yeah. I look forward to work for Stonewell-Bellcom."

"Thank goodness." Saki sighed with relief. "I was worried you were in the camp that didn't like me..."

"Look, I still think you were spectacularly dumb sleeping with Erika's partner. But that doesn't effect me, you know." Dustine pointed out.  
"Well, you ARE hot..." Saki leered at her.

"Saki, I'm trying to be nice here. Don't make me kick you ass." Dustine rolled her eyes.  
"Promises promises..." The brunette smiled then asked. "So can I see your schedule at the academy?"

"Of course," Dustine nodded and handed it to her. "Here it is."

"Thanks," Saki said as she reviewed it. She hummed thoughtfully then nodded. "Not bad. We can work with this. When do you start."

"Tommorrow," Dustine nodded.

"Good," Saki nodded as she handed the schedule back to Dustine. "Starting tommorrow you're going to be our R&D chief. Excited?"

'I'd be more excited if I was your chief test pilot really,' Dustine thought to herself. Then again, the copper skinned woman remembered she was assigned to an experimental fighter squadron at Garderobe academy. She figured she'd get in some flying there.

"Ah I see your assigned to the Hammer squadron," Saki noted with a smile.

"Any advice about them?" Dustine asked, wondering how much she knew about the team

Saki grinned, "You're going to have a interesting time of it."

"That's all?" Dustine blinked.

"Yup," Saki smirked. winking at her "That's all."

Sadly her cousin refused to elaborate.

******* May 10th 07:30 GST Garderobe academy. ********

Minna Wilcke gazed out the window as she sat in her office. On her desk was a report and a cup of tea was in her hands. The red head took a sip of her tea hummed thoughtfully when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Minna called out. The door swung open to reveal a copper skinned woman wearing a dress uniform.

"Dustine," Minna smiled warmly at the pilot. "Come on in."

"Minna," Dustine smiled contritely at the woman who was in sitting in a motorized wheel chair. "Its good to see you again. How's the recovery coming along?"

"Improving day by day," Minna acknowledged. "How are you faring, big sister?"

"I'm doing well," Dustine smiled as she sat down across from her. "As you probably know by now, I've been assigned to the 501st as a advanced tactics instructor."

"The rumors have been flying about it," Minna agreed then grinned at her. "You have quite a reputation, too."

"Eh?" Dustine blinked then asked warily. "What rumors?"

"We'll we've spread some stories to the green cadets," Minna admitted impishly.

"Oh no..." Dustine groaned. "Not the time you got me drunk on spiked punch?"

"That IS one of the stories, yes," Minna laughed then winked. "I also told them how good a kisser you are."

"Great..." Dustine sighed the shook her head. "I'm never going to live that one down."

Minna laughed softly. "It'll let the green pilots see a human side to you. Considering your military reputation, that's a good thing."

"Point," Dustine noted and sighed.

"They ARE calling you the Ace of Aces at times," Minna noted, smiling at her fellow fighter pilot and friend.

"Er..." Dustine sweatdropped then blushed. "That's really a title fitting for someone like Max Sterling, really, Minna."

"Yeah," Minna conceded, nodding "it might be a bit early to call you Ace of Aces."

"Thanks," Dustine sighed.

The red head brightened a bit then asked her. "Think we can set up a match between you and Sterling?"

"Minna! Drop it." Dustine growled.

"I'm just teasing," Minna giggled. "You're cute when you'e flustered."

Dustine blushed. 'Is she flirting with me?'

"Starting tommorrow, you'll be working with class 3B," Minna nodded then smiled. "We'll start with physical training. This will give you a chance to see what shape the girls are in. Next, we'll have your class sortie in flight simulators. This will allow you to see what their abilities are. After that we'll log in some real flight time with trainers. Understood?"

"Understood, ma'am," Dustine nodded.

"All our... fates, will be in your hands." Minna said firmly.

"Oh, way to put the pressure on me." Dustine sighed.

"I try," Minna smiled softly then backed away from her desk. "But before you start, we should get you settled into your office. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Dustine nodded.

"Good," Minna smiled and rolled past her in the motorized wheelchair. "Follow me...its this way."

A few minutes later, the pair were standing in front of an ordinary looking door. Minna Wilke turned to her and smiled."Go ahead and knock. I'm sure they'll be more than pleased to see you."

"C-come in?" A high pitched feminine voice stammered cutely. Dustine looked at Minna who simply smiled back at the copper skinned woman. Dustine shrugged and held the door open for her.

"Such the gentleman," Minna noted with a smile as she wheeled past her. Dustine blushed at the compliment then smiled thoughtfully when the high pitched feminine voice greeted Minna warmly. The copper skinned woman walked over the threshold and into a tastefully decorated lobby which had on either side of it.

A red brown haired girl who was serving Minna some tea turned and smiled at Dustine. "Oh...good afternoon. Could I getyou some tea?"

Dustine shared a look with Minna then smiled back at her. "Sure I'd like some. Are you then advanced tactics offices'secretary by any chance?"

"Yes..." The girl with red brown haired nodded as she poured some tea. "I'm Lieutenant Mikuru Ashania. Who may you be?"

"Major Dustine Ageni, at your service," Dustine smiled charmingly at the young girl who was picking up a cup of tea.

"Oh! N-nice to meet you then!" Mikuru offered and handed her the tea cup. "Our last officer was quite lewd and no one liked him. S-So I hope we can get along."

Dustine and Minna smiled at the cute stammering girl and took a sip of their tea. Moments later, one of the office doors banged open and out marched a very serious looking girl with waist length brown hair and a yellow headband. She glared at Dustine with those serious eyes then blinked when she heard Minna cleared her throat. "You late, Major! Penal...Oh! Lt Colonel! You're here too?!"

"Yes...I'm here, captain," Minna smiled wrly at her then laid a hand on Dustine's arm. "You'll have to excuse her. This is her first day at the office."

"W-well in that case its fine, try not to be late from now on, okay?" Haruhi Suzumiya grumped, cleared her throat and called out to the rest of the office. "Listen up! We've got a new boss! No more creepy shido! Come out and say hi to her! That's an order from your chief!"

Dustine watched with some amusement as a group men and women spilled out of their small offices and lined up in from of her.

'Wonder where Suzumiya learned to discipline them?' Dustine thought to himself.

"First Lieutenant Itsuki Koizumi at your service ma'am," A handsome brown haired man offered, smiling charmingly. Oddly his smile kind of creeped Dustine out.

"Lieutenant Kyoichi Yamazaki, ma'am," A man with dark brown hair announced as he stood at attention. He had a sturdy, kind of reliable aura about him. For a moment Duytine fancied he could cope even if the world changed all around him, then wondered where THAT odd idea came from.

She glanced over at Mikuru who just smiled bashfully. "Lieutenant Mikuru Asahina...we've already met."

If Dustine could pick a single word to describe her, it would be 'sexy.' Or maybe 'sweet and sexy' since the girl seemed entirely unaware of her attractive face and...other assets.

In contrast, the girl next to her was very much aware of her attractive face and her assets. There was also somethng about the dark haired girl, but she couldn't place it at that moment. "I'm Lieutenant Ryoko Asakura; I'll be your steward during your stay at Garderobe academy, ma'am."

"Um...sure, please take good care of me," Dustine nodded, blushing abit then glanced over at the girl who had dull gray hair.

"Y-Yuki Nagato, communications officer," Yuki stammered cutely, blushing a bit. "Pleased to meet you, Major."

"Right then, now that introductions are out of the way, we'll get Dustine settled into her new office and home." Haruhi said cheerfully and decisively.

"A-ahahaha," Dustine laughed nervously then informed the young captain. "Erm. I'm currently residing in one of the penthouses in Wind city's Archangel branch. I can just travel from there to here no problem."

"Is that so," Haruhi hummed then glanced at Itsuki and Kyoichi. "Kyon! Itsuki! Get her things from the Archangel tower. Yuki. Inform the tower that Dustine will be living here from now on. Got it?"

"Right!" The trio trotted out.

"H-hey..." Dustine stammered.

"Asakura, Asahina, prep the room, make it spotless, understand?!" Haruhi said with excitement in her eyes.

"Right!" Mikuru and Ryoko nodded and trotted off.

"Hey! whats the meaning of this!?" Dustine blurted.

"Your predecessor was a slimeball and I got the headmistress's permisson to boot him out of his quarters!" Haruhi Suzumiya declared grumpily while folding her arms. She then grinned when she looked at Dustine. "But I'm getting a totally different aura from you! A very exciting aura!"

"Right," Dustine drawled, watched haruhi bustle about the office space then whispered to Minna. "Hey is this all right?"

"Just go with it," Minna whispered to her as Haruhi went from her office to what appeared to be Dustine's. She went inside and bustled about there for awhile before trotting back out and into her office again.

"Why?" Dustine whipsered back.

"Is it really worth a fight?" Minna asked then smiled. "She'll be taking care of you and is your second in command. Do you REALLY want to piss her off right off the bat?"

"Point..." Dustine nodded thoughtfully. Haruhi was in a position to make her life miserable, so a concession or two was reasonable, she decided.

Moments later, Haruhi bustled out of her office and grabbed Dustine's hand. "C'mere. I want to show you our conference room."

"Um, okay," Dustine nodded then was tugged into the room. Dustine looked around seeing a neat table some chairs, view screens and laptop computers in front of each chair. "Not bad..but why was I dragged into this room?"

"We were using the conference room for other duties, but it's back ship shape," Haruhi explained. "Impressive eh?"

"Not bad," Dustine nodded then walked across the room to the storage unit, seeing a pice of cloth sticking out from under the door.

"What's this?" she tugged.

"Don't!..." Haruhi blurted then she and Minna winced when the contents of the overstuffed closet fell on Dustine, burying her in junk. Haruhi dug her out in no time and pulled her out of the pile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Dustine glanced at the pile of stuff then gave Haruhi a thoughtful look. "Was this room always this neat and clean?"

"Not always," haruhi admitted then sighed. "Shido's predecessor was very liberal with us and allowed us to do what we wanted. so long as it didn't interfere with the school."

"...and things changed when Shido came here?" Dustine noted thoughtfully.

"Prety much," Haruhi agreed, "he was a ass. We stuffed everything away, then brought some back out once he left."

"Then hid it when I arrived," Dustine guessed

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded.

"I see," Dustine sighed, glanced at Minna who just shrugged her shoulders then decided. "As long as it doesn't interfere with work I guess its fine."

"Really?!" Haruhi smiled.

"Of course..." Dustine murmured then picked up a few bunny costumes. "...I do have reservations about things like this. Unless if you're pare of a USO skit, that is."

"Aw, allright," Haruhi pouted a bit then looked at the storage closet. "I guess this stuff goes back into there again."

"I guess so," Dustine nodded then looked at the brown haired woman. "Why don't we make a pile of what stays and what goes back into the closet, allright?"

"That's fine." Haruhi nodded.

"Well it seems you two have everything under control," Minna smiled at them then wheeled her way out.

They heard a faint yet brief conversation shared between Yuki and Minna, the door swinging open then being shut. Moments later Yuki appeared at the door looking a bit shy. "Um...I delivered the message."

"Did they put you on hold?" Haruhi frowned.

"Um...yes..." Yuki nodded then explained. "I got in contact with the Chief Operations officer for Earl, who then put me on the line with, ah, COO of Archangel."

Dustine squinted her eyes shut as Haruhi looked on. "...and what did my big sister have to say to that?"

"She sighed and told me to tell you 'To do whatever you want'." However, The COO of Earl did confirm the transfer of your personal effects to this location."

"I see, that's good I guess," Dustine sighed and started to sift through what could stay and what go into the closet. As she did so, Haruhi knelt by her and asked her matter of frankly. "Hey Dusty what gives?"

"Dusty?" Dustine blinked.

"Yeah, cool nickname huh?" Haruhi grinned slightly then asked her earnestly. "So what gives?"

"Its my big sister," Dustine sighed and shook her head. "She doesn't want me to be here...and I don't want to be cooped up in an office all day."

"Well that's what'll you be doing right?" Haruhi blinked.

"N-Not exactly," Yuki, the communications officer and part time secretary of Dustine's offered and padded in with a schedule in hand. "She's also going to be flying experimental variable fighters."

"Experimental Variable Fighters?" Haruhi looked surprised then glared at Dustine with a very stern face. "Fine. But promise me you'll come back."

"Eh?" Dustine blinked.

"Promise!" Haruhi ordered briskly, still glaring at her.

"I-I promise." Dustine stammered.

"Good!" Haruhi smiled a bit then picked up two maid outfits. "Now which one would look better on Mikuru...this blue one or this french maid outfit.

"I don't really have a maid fetish..." Dustine sighed.

EOF


End file.
